


Melt You Down

by Mazarin221b



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Set after episode 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b
Summary: Blanca returns from trying, and failing, to stop Eiji's shooting. He's got an offer for Lee Yut-Lung, some words of advice, and a hard time figuring out who's playing who.“You want me,” Yut-Lung says, and steps across the carpet with barely a whisper of sound until he can stand over Blanca’s bed. “You’re upset that I want Ash. You think he should be free. You treat him like a mother protecting her cub.” His face twists in disgust, and it makes him look ugly, just for a moment. “But you want me. Why.”Blanca eases the safety on his gun and slides up to sit against the headboard. “You’re beautiful. Exquisite. You’ve got talent and intelligence, and you’ve got the chance to become something incredibly powerful if you keep yourself in check. Petty jealousy does not become you.”





	Melt You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't expect to write for this fandom, but it's not like I ever expect to write for *any* of the fandoms. Un-beta'd, mostly for @butleronduty because she really made me think about this ship and how awesome it could be.

  
  


“You’re either very brave or very stupid, to come back here,” Yut-Lung says, his body draped along the settee like a very expensive, very well-kept cat. If a cat would wear midnight blue silk robes shot through with gold thread.

Less a cat, then. More a cheetah. Or a tiger. Blanca suppresses a shiver. Lee Yut-Lung is beautiful and deadly, but still so inexperienced and frighteningly naive. Naive enough to try to shoot him before his better sense overtook his actions, Blanca is willing to bet. 

“I wasn’t in time anyway, as it turns out. Eiji was shot by one of your idiots.” Blanca sits across from Yut-Lung and pours himself a drink from the heavy cut crystal decanter on the table. “I knew you didn’t trust me, but I didn’t think it was quite like that.” 

Yut-Lung’s lips twitch. “It was enough that you tried. When are you going back to the Caribbean? The monsieur knows you’re here. He won’t let you leave so easily, now that you’ve played a part in the game.”

Blanca takes a swallow of whiskey. This is definitely an important point, and one he must deal with carefully. “Eiji was shot. He’s out of your way. I doubt anyone will come for you now - it looks like a revenge killing for Shorter Wong.”

“I notice you’re not saying that Japanese boy is actually dead.”

“I don’t know that he is.”

Yut-Lung stands, his robe swirling around his legs as he stalks toward the window and stares out into the dark, his back rigid and strained. Blanca knows this feeling, the need to hold oneself calm and collected in the face of disappointment and rage, but Lee Yut-Lung is much more apt to lashing out in anger. This control is a new development, and one Blanca is impressed by. 

The little cat can learn, after all. 

Blanca cautiously approaches Yut-Lung from behind and places a hand on his shoulder. He expects to be shrugged off, or punched, but Yut-Lung does neither, simply breathes through his nose and stares into the night.

“You want to have Ash,” Blanca starts carefully, edging in around Yut-Lung’s mental barricades, probing carefully so as not to set him off. “You think you can own him, and make him want you. But you can’t, and it kills you that someone like Eiji Oakamura can. That his simple sweetness can call to Ash where all of your skills, beauty, and savvy fail to net you your prize.” 

Yut-lung snorts, a derisive, brittle sound. “Men like you, always thinking with your dick. He’s wasting his talent on that useless child. We - he and I - could be peerless enemies. Driving each other to higher and higher achievements, the entirety of New York City in our hands.” Yut-lung taps one perfect, green-laquered fingernail against his bottom lip. “One day I hope to kill him with my own hands. But...not yet. Not just yet.”

Blanca smiles and before Yut-lung can react, he wraps his fist in Yut-Lung’s long, silky hair and tugs his head around so he can look into his eyes. He sees a flicker of fear, a tiny edge of pain, and a gratifying flare of heat. He draws close, minding Yut-Lung’s free hands and easy access to a blade likely hidden on his person, and whispers against his scalp.

“You’re still young so there are things you don’t quite understand. But let me tell you - there’s something to be said for an affair of minds, with someone who appreciates exactly who and what you are, with no complications or expectations.” Blanca draws the sleek strands of Yut-Lungs ink-black hair between his fingers. “You don’t have to conquer everyone you meet, Young Master Lee.”

Blanca steps away and retreats to his bedroom, leaving Yut-Lung staring after him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

 

……………………………………………………………..

 

Blanca tosses under the sheets, cotton smooth and cool against his skin. This is likely the most expensive bed he’s ever slept in, sheets probably of thousand thread count Egyptian cotton. He never had luxury like this even at Golzine’s; he never let you forget that you were the hired help.

He can’t seem to stop picking at the notion that he’s chosen poorly. That his temporary allegiance with the Lees will give him nothing but trouble, both good and bad. He should have stayed in Nassau and painted his porch, as he’d been planning. Gotten drunk. Done anything but what he was contemplating right now, which was to go slap some sense into Lee Yut-Lung before kissing him deep, turning that smart, angelic, cruel mouth to a better purpose. 

He turns once again and before he can settle there’s the quiet sound of the doorknob. He blinks fully awake but otherwise makes no move whatsoever, content to see who dares approach like this, when they would be certain Blanca could kill them without pause. 

It’s Yut-Lung, still clad in his robe, standing in the slowly opening doorway. Moonlight shimmers over the golden threads, turning them silver in the shadows, and his hair is long, loose around his shoulders and a dark smudge in the night.

Blanca breathes slowly, hand tense around the gun under his pillow. 

“You want me,” Yut-Lung says, and steps across the carpet with barely a whisper of sound until he can stand over Blanca’s bed. “You’re upset that I want Ash. You think he should be free. You treat him like a mother protecting her cub.” His face twists in disgust, and it makes him look ugly, just for a moment. “But you want me. Why.”

Blanca eases the safety on his gun and slides up to sit against the headboard. “You’re beautiful. Exquisite. You’ve got talent and intelligence, and you’ve got the chance to become something incredibly powerful if you keep yourself in check. Petty jealousy does not become you.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Are you here looking for answers?”

“Not precisely.” Yut-Lung pulls the tie loose on his robe and shrugs the fabric off of his shoulders to pool around his feet. He’s naked underneath, his body smooth and pale, almost frighteningly slim. Blanca is sure he could span Yut-Lung’s hips with both of his hands. Yut-Lung climbs onto the bed and, without warning, straddles Blanca’s lap. The heat of him bleeds into Blanca’s skin, the ghost of a touch yet to come.

“Show me,” he says, and that’s all Blanca needs before he wraps his hands around Yut-Lung’s slim back and pulls him in to kiss him, a brutal clash of mouths that leaves Blanca sure he’ll be bruised in the morning. Yut-Lung gives as good as he gets, demanding and forceful, his tongue tracing the seam of Blanca’s lips until he opens his mouth and Yut-Lung dips his tongue inside. Blanca shudders at the touch, a knowing and experienced kiss, a talented one at that, and Blanca can feel himself growing hard beneath the slight weight on his lap.

“Let me,” Blanca growls, and lifts Yut-Lung off so he can kick the blankets and sheets down the bed before rolling over and pinning Yut-Lung to the mattress. Their bodies catch and slide against each other as he does, making them both groan.

“You’re heavy,” Yut-Lung complains, and pushes against Blanca’s chest. “Are you going to pound me into the mattress?” Yut-Lung blinks up at him, an innocent batting of eyelashes, and Blanca sighs.

He rolls off and pulls Yut-lung back onto his lap, Yut-Lung straddling his hips and sitting tall and proud with Blanca’s cock nestled right between the cheeks of his ass. Yut-Lung looks surprised at this turn of events.  “You’ve underestimated me, my darling.” Blanca splays his hands over Yut-Lung’s hips and drags his lips down the column of Yut-Lung’s perfect throat, stopping to nibble just slightly at the hot pulse he can feel under his mouth. Yut-Lung arches at the touch before his hands wind their way into Blanca’s hair. His nails scratch Blanca’s scalp, making him shiver.

Yut-Lung dips his head and kisses Blanca’s top lip, then his bottom lip, a much gentler, more affectionate gesture than Blanca expected. Yut-Lung looks at him carefully, a question in his gaze. Blanca responds in kind, loosening his hands from Yut-Lung’s hips, pressing butterfly kisses across his collarbones, one hand curled loosely around Yut-Lung’s cock and stroking softly, carefully. He realizes it’s likely that Yut-Lung has rarely been shown gentleness and care, and his signal that he had no intent to fuck him forcefully led Yut-Lung to ask for something he rarely received.

A gesture of trust, that. And one Blanca will honor as a man should honor it, even between those whose previous relationship could best be described as transactional. Perhaps fleeting. Perhaps not. 

“Tell me what you want,” Blanca gasps as Yut-Lung rolls his hips, Blanca’s cock sliding against his hot skin. “I will give it to you.”

Yut-Lung shifts back until he can see Blanca’s cock, free in the space between them. It looks comically large against Yut-Lung’s slim frame, his average size dick, his balls delicate and pink and nestled in the vee of Blanca's thighs. “You honestly think I have a chance at that and I’m not going to take it? You’re insane.” He grasps Blanca’s cock in both hands and gives a long, twisting stroke from the base to the head. “I’ve not taken many as large as you, but it’s not exactly a challenge.” 

Blanca tilts his head. Still so defensive and insecure, even here, even now. Yut-Lung continues to oscillate from experienced courtesan to needy, love-starved child and back again, and Blanca can’t keep up. 

“Stop,” he says, and stills Yut-Lung’s hand. “I meant what I said earlier. Not everyone must be conquered. Just let me pleasure you, Yut-Lung. Let me savor you. We are the same, you and I. Ruthless when we need to be, allied with whom we choose to be for our own benefit. This is a meeting of minds. Let go. You’re not expected to perform here.”

There’s a silent pause before Yut-Lung sucks in a deep breath and lets it out, his entire body losing tension with that one gesture. “You’re right,” he says quietly. “I’m here because I want to be, Blanca. Please, I want to. I do want you.” Blanca eyes him carefully, but there are not tells of someone putting on an act in his display, no real clues that he’s anything but sincere. Perhaps Blanca actually got through to him. So he takes Yut-Lung at his word and pulls him flush against his chest, one arm wrapped around his back, the other seeking between the cheeks of his ass. 

“Oh,” is all Yut-Lung says, before he tilts his head back in invitation. Blanca kisses the hollow of his throat as he continues to carefully massage his rim, sucks marks into the creamy skin of his shoulder as he twists his fingers deep into Yut-Lung’s soft, pliant body.

Blanca can feel fire arc under his skin as he does, the fact Yut-Lung is trusting him this far ramping his arousal higher with each breathy moan. He pulls his fingers free and wipes them on the sheet before he hands Yut-Lung the small bottle of lube.

“Please, when you’re ready,” Blanca says, and tries not to jump in astonishment as Yut-Lung slithers down his body and sucks Blanca’s cock into his mouth, the ends of his long hair tickling Blanca’s thighs.  

“Wanted a taste first,” he says, before he carefully works the head over his lips, a tease of pressure before he pulls Blanca back in almost to the root, his hand working over the rest and flush against his mouth. It’s hot, and wet, and way, way too skilled and Blanca can feel himself teetering on the edge in a heartbeat. 

“Wait, wait,” he gasps, and pulls Yut-Lung off as quickly as he can. “I’m not going to last for you if you do that.”

Yut-Lung smiles, satisfied. “Okay, I promise, no more diversions.” He crawls back up Blanca’s body, eyes almost feral, and once again Blanca is reminded that it;s entirely possible that he’s being played, here, that Yut-Lung has him dancing on a string and he’ll wind up with nothing. It’s a chance he’s willing to take as his eyes close in pleasure as Yut-Lung positions Blanca’s cock at his entrance and begins a slow slide down, thighs trembling, before he lets himself settle in the cradle of Blanca’s hips with a groan, his face buried in Blanca’s neck. 

“I’m so full,” Yut-Lung mumbles. “You’re huge.”

Blanca tries not to feel smug. He fails. He shifts slightly, just enough to push them that much closer together, and Yut-Lung gasps. Blanca tilts his pelvis again, not really doing much more than rocking Yut-Lung on his lap, and he can feel Yut-Lung’s long nails dig into his shoulders. He’s fairly sure they’ve drawn blood. He doesn’t care. He continues to carefully rock Yut-Lung on his cock, listening to his whimpers and moans of pleasure, jerking Yut-Lung’s cock as he does. Blanca can feel himself edging ever closer as Yut-Lung’s body begins to tighten down, a chorus of “Oh,” dripping from Yut-Lung’s perfect lips as Blanca’s thrusts speed up and become deeper, harder, pulling nearly from his body before pushing back in. Blanca is drowning in desire and the need to tell Yut-Lung how much he is cherished, pleasure and the emotion of finally having his man pushing Blanca to finally break and whisper “You’re perfect, gorgeous, a hellion, a demon. I want you, Yut-Lung. I want you to be mine.”

Yut-Lung gasps then comes, shaking and moaning, his body a rippling vise around Blanca’s cock. He can feel his own orgasm coalescing in his gut, in his cock, winding tight as Yut-Lung shakes to pieces around him. He draws Yut-Lung’s mouth to his, their kiss barely a smear of lips as Blanca comes into the heat of Yut-Lung’s body.

The room falls silent, their panting breaths barely audible over the blood roaring in Blanca’s ears. He feels Yut-Lung shift until he slips from Yut-Lung’s body, a gush of semen dripping across Blanca’s cock and thighs as irrefutable evidence of what they’d done. He waits, curious, to see if the other shoe will drop. If Yut-Lung will climb out of bed and throw on his robe and sweep from the room in a huff of pride, leaving Blanca to his lonely bed and his memories. 

But he doesn’t. Yut-Lung stretches, then carefully curls himself into Blanca’s side. He places his head on Blanca’s shoulder and a hand on his chest, and Blanca waits, holding his breath.

“I think I have the answer I was looking for,” Yut-Lung says quietly. “Let’s discuss our...future partnership further over breakfast?”

Blanca smiles and presses a kiss to Yut-Lung’s hair, thinking of all the things about the warmth of Jamaica that he’ll miss. It seems he’s been conquered, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Damien Rice's "Volcano."


End file.
